1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to an ignition device used in an internal combustion, and preferably functioning as a multiple ignition point type ignition device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ignition device of high energy is desired as the ignition device of the internal combustion to adapt to a high compression lean combustion (tenuous combustion) for recent exhaust gas countermeasure or for fuel consumption enhancement. For example, a multiple discharge type ignition device combining a capacitive discharge and an inductive discharge is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2811781 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-210607.